Vampire: The Masquerade books
Exact release dates are not known at this time. Books in italics are the book(s) corresponding to the "Year of" theme for that year. See also: Dark Ages books, Vampire: The Dark Ages books, Victorian Age: Vampire books. First Edition 1991 * Unknown Dates: Vampire: The Masquerade Rulebook, Vampire Storytellers Screen, Vampire Players Guide, The Succubus Club, Chicago by Night, Blood Bond, Ashes to Ashes, Alien Hunger 1992 * Unknown Date: Who's Who Among Vampires: Children of the Inquisition Non-canon * 1991 ** Blood Nativity (Atlas Games) Second Edition 1992 * Unknown Dates: Vampire: The Masquerade Second Edition, Vampire Storytellers Screen Second Edition, Vampire Storytellers Handbook, Players Guide to the Sabbat, Milwaukee by Night, The Hunters Hunted, Clanbook: Brujah, Awakening: Diablerie Mexico, A World of Darkness 1993 * Unknown Dates: Vampire Players Guide Second Edition, Storytellers Handbook to the Sabbat, Dark Colony, Clanbook: Nosferatu, Clanbook: Malkavian, Clanbook: Gangrel, Chicago by Night Second Edition, Book of Nod, Bloody Hearts: Diablerie Britain, Berlin by Night, The Anarch Cookbook, Book of the Damned 1994 *''April'' **April 22: New Orleans by Night *''May'' **May 13: Clanbook: Tremere *''June'' **June 24: The Kindred Most Wanted *''July'' **July 16: Clanbook: Ventrue, Los Angeles by Night *''October'' **'Elysium' *''December'' ** Dirty Secrets of the Black Hand * Unknown Dates: Clanbook: Toreador 1995 - Year of the Hunter * Unknown Dates: The Inquisition, Giovanni Chronicles I: The Last Supper, D.C. by Night, Clanbook: Tzimisce, Clanbook: Setites, Clanbook: Assamite 1996 * Unknown Dates: Prince's Primer, Giovanni Chronicles II: Blood and Fire, Clanbook: Lasombra 1997 - Year of the Ally * Unknown Dates: Montreal by Night, Ghouls: Fatal Addiction, Clanbook: Ravnos, Clanbook: Giovanni 1998 - Year of the Lotus (see also Kindred of the East books) * Unknown Dates: Revelations of the Dark Mother, Giovanni Chronicles III: The Sun Has Set, World of Darkness: Hong Kong Revised Edition 1998 * October ** Vampire: The Masquerade Revised Edition ** Vampire: The Masquerade Revised Edition (limited) ** Vampire Storytellers Companion 1999 - Year of the Reckoning * February ** Guide to the Camarilla and Sabbat (limited) ** Guide to the Camarilla * March ** Guide to the Sabbat * Unknown Dates: Transylvania Chronicles III: Ill Omens, Time of Thin Blood, Giovanni Chronicles IV: Nuova Malattia, Children of the Night 2000 - Year of Revelations * June ** June 12: Clanbook: Malkavian Revised ** June 26: Clan Novel 11: Brujah * July ** July 10: Clanbook: Gangrel Revised ** July 24: Blood Treachery (MTA), Clan Novel 12: Tremere, Predator & Prey: Vampire * September ** Clanbook: Toreador Revised * October ** Clanbook: Ventrue Revised ** Clan Novel Anthology ** October 16: Clan Novel 13: Nosferatu ** October 30: Clanbook: Tremere Revised * December ** Clanbook: Assamite Revised * Unknown Dates: Blood Magic: Secrets of Thaumaturgy, Clanbook: Brujah Revised, Clanbook: Nosferatu Revised, Nights of Prophecy, Transylvania Chronicles IV: The Dragon Ascendant, Vampire Storytellers Handbook Revised 2001 - Year of the Scarab * February ** February 19: Clanbook: Tzimisce Revised * March ** March 19: Clan Novel Trilogy Tremere 1: Widow's Walk * April ** April 2: Clanbook: Followers of Set Revised ** April 30: Clanbook: Giovanni Revised * May ** May 14: Clanbook: Ravnos Revised * June ** June 11: Midnight Siege * July ** July 23: The Gilded Cage * August ** August 20: Sins of the Blood * November ** November 12: New York by Night * December ** Cairo by Night * Unknown Dates: Clanbook: Lasombra Revised 2002 - Year of the Damned * January ** January 14: Blood Sacrifice: The Thaumaturgy Companion * February ** Guide to the Anarchs * April ** Archons & Templars * June ** June 3: Havens of the Damned * July ** July 15: Encyclopaedia Vampirica * August ** August 5: Mexico City by Night * November ** November 25: State of Grace 2003 - Time of Judgment * January ** January 20: Caine's Chosen: The Black Hand * March ** March 3: Counsel of Primogen * April ** April 28: Kindred of the Ebony Kingdom * June ** June 2: Succubus Club: Dead Man's Party * July ** Chaining the Beast * August ** August 11: Lair of the Hidden * October ** October 6: Vampire Players Guide Revised ** October 20: The Red Sign * December ** December 1: Ventrue Chronicles 2004 - Time of Judgment * January 14: ** Gehenna ** Gehenna: The Final Night * January 26: ** Vampire: Clan Novel Saga Volume III - Bloody September * February 23: ** Assamite Kukri Dagger Category:Game Books Category:Vampire: The Masquerade